<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Wonderland by zambietrashart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200759">Winter Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart'>zambietrashart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But wtf, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Original Song, caleb isnt evil it's his basement demon, day 21 into day 22, father and son Caleb and Willie, just to put that out there, not that i care or anything, obligatory christmas fic, there's mentioned sex, updates once a day until christmas, when did the guys get last names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex meets the guy of his dreams while helping Julie with her Christmas shopping. Caleb has five days to get the demon in the basement of his club a soul that isn't Willie's and who better than his new friend? Willie doesn't want Alex to get hurt so he does what he thinks is best. Will the spirit of Christmas fix everything?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer &amp; Carrie Wilson, Alex Mercer &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Really tho someone tell me when the guys got last names?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>December 25, 2020 11:57pm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look up,” Willie said pointing up to a ball of mistletoe hanging above them practically daring them to kiss. “Live a little Alex, nothing bad is going to happen as long as we have each other ok?” Willie cupped Alex’s face placing his other hand at the small of the blond’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how I can live if I’m dead but I’ll try,” Alex said, hands on Willie’s shoulder’s playing with his wavy hair as a distraction of the impending awkwardness. Willie’s face was close to Alex’s as they closed their eyes before lips slotted together. The hand on Alex’s back scrunched up into a fist in his hoodie daring the blond to try and run away and Alex’s hands squeezed Willie’s shoulders melting against the ghost’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They parted and Willie whispered a low “I love you” before diving back onto Alex’s mouth, lips slightly parted, teeth grazing along Alex’s lower lip asking to kiss him deeper, more lovingly. Willie wanted, no, needed everything Alex had to offer, he was a dead man walking in more ways than one. Alex sighed into the kiss feeling himself let go before feeling nothing at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Willie?” Alex asked the place where Willie once was but purple sparkles fell to the ground and Alex fell to his knees biting his swollen lip feeling tears start to fall down his cheeks. He always hated Christmas until he had met Willie. The clock struck twelve and Alex sobbed wanting to go back to the beginning and start over he wanted to make sure that Willie was safe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. December 20th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex meets Willie for the first time while shopping with Julie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>December 20, 2020 9am</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everybody up, I need to do some last-minute gift-buying and you three are going to help me,” Julie said tugging blankets off her ghost bandmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really Julie, you couldn’t have been responsible and just bought at a good time like everyone else, black Friday exists for a reason,” Reggie said before getting a pillow to the face from Luke who was smiling brightly at Julie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What he meant to say was we’d be glad to help you out Julie,” Luke said and Julie just laughed at Luke before walking over to Alex in the loft who was still laying down but his eyes were wide open staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lost in thought there Alex?” Julie asked and Alex rolled his head to the side to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, it’s just Luke has Reggie and you have Flynn, I’m sort of alone you know?” Alex asked and Julie patted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re never alone, we’ll just have to find you the best ghost boy to ever grace the afterlife and then you’ll feel better,” Julie said holding her hands out to help Alex up. “Just call it a Christmas present,” she added winking. Alex took her hands getting up and adjusting his clothes joining his friends by the door who were ready to help Julie with her shopping. “Let’s get this show on the road boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at a small hipster store looking around for something for both Carlos and Ray, Reggie went to the cooking section of the store and Luke dragged Alex over to a small toy section. Reggie talked with Julie about buying her father some fancy-looking coffee beans and maybe a mug or something and Julie agreed with the idea picking up something that she thought her father would like. Luke looked at all the toys getting excited before dismissing each of them and Alex was busy looking at anything else but creepy stuffed toys and made eye contact with a long-haired boy who was walking toward him and Alex tilted his head and the boy almost walked through him until they made contact and Alex went flying to the ground from the force of impact and the other boy landed on top of him. Alex looked up at him with wide eyes and the other helped him up apologizing for running into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry about that, I thought you were a lifer and I could just pass right through,” he said a hand sheepishly running through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a problem really,” Alex said, feeling a blush start to make its way onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Willie by the way,” Willie said taking Alex’s hand winking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m Alex,” Alex said stuttering and Luke was giving him and thumbs up behind Willie mouthing “go for it” and Alex glared at him over Willie’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna maybe go somewhere?” Willie asked and Alex’s blush expanded to his neck and he nodded letting Willie guide him out of the store and down a street that led to the Orpheum. Willie had picked up a skateboard and hopped on making himself taller than Alex still holding his hand so he could stay next to the blond as they walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went to cross the street and Willie got off his board looking both ways and Alex laughed. “You seem a little too careful with traffic, we’re already dead what’s the worst that could happen?” Alex laughed and Willie smiled nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s how I died, I just get really careful about walking across the street now, I skated in some bad traffic, you can probably figure out the rest,” Willie said and Alex looked down feeling like he had just made things super awkward between the two of them. “Relax Alex, you didn’t do anything wrong, you just asked a question, you’re allowed to ask questions,” Willie said squeezing Alex’s hand and relief flooded into his body as they kept walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least it’s not as embarrassing as my death,” Alex said, running a hand through his hair and Willie looked at him in expectation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell me how you died? It’s ok if you don’t want to yet, I get it…” Willie was cut off by Alex mumbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ate a bad hotdog,” Alex said quietly and Willie put his hand to his ear like an old man who couldn’t hear shit. “I ate a bad hotdog and got food poisoning and died,” Alex said a little louder and Willie put a hand on his shoulder, left hand still connected to Alex’s right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That really sucks Alex, I’m really sorry,” Willie said and Alex smiled at Wille who kept pulling him and they were in front of a museum that had closed down for renovations or something of the sort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we going in there?” Alex asked looking nervously at Willie who just smiled dragging him literally through the door and into the museum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to live a little Alex, it’s what we should have been doing in the first place,” Willie said smiling at Alex who let Wille drop his hand and hop on his skateboard doing tricks around the building and waving in front of the security guard’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t get over how crazy this is,” Alex said sitting down on a bench and Willie came over to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everybody dies Alex, some people just aren’t done with what life has given to them and they came back to try and finish what they started, it’s called unfinished business,” Willie said and Alex looked curious. “I’ll tell you some other time Alex, it’s almost 1 in the afternoon, we’ve been hanging out for about five hours now, your friends must be worried about you, I’ll see you around hotdog, just meet where we met tomorrow,” Willie said before poofing out of the room leaving Alex to question what had just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willie couldn’t help but think about Alex’s smile and the way that he was so easily flustered. Willie knew that he was going to have to see Alex again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex poofed back to the studio and crashed on Luke’s couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been?” Julie asked making Alex look up to realize that the rest of the band was looking down at him, staring at him with confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was out with a guy didn’t Luke tell you?” Alex asked looking at Luke who looked anywhere but at Alex. “Luke?” Alex asked, needing Luke to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I didn’t cause Julie doesn’t know yet and I didn’t want to out you or have her get the wrong or right idea…” Luke rambled and Julie started laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew Luke, trust me,” Julie said and Alex smiled at her as Luke looked back and forth between them in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told her?” Luke asked and Alex nodded laughing a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s our bandmate I figured she would want to know more about us and you and Reggie are practically open books except for a few things so I opened up to her,” Alex said and Julie sat beside him and he put his arm around the back of the couch. “You didn’t have to worry though, how much trouble could I get in as a ghost?” Alex asked and Julie gave him a look. “No, not us as a group, I mean me on my own Julie,” Alex added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right you on your own isn’t as bad as when the three of you are together, you do have the brain cell most of the time between the three of you,” Julie said getting up off the couch ignoring the offended looks of Luke and Reggie. “I’m going to get dinner and then maybe we can rehearse?” Julie offered and Luke nodded happy attitude quickly returning at the thought of getting to rehearse with his bandmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be here, I mean I can’t say anything for Alex though, he might go off with his mystery man,” Luke said in false whimsy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, you’re so funny,” Alex said oozing sarcasm getting up and shoving Luke as he went to the loft leaving Reggie and Luke alone to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’s always going to be like this from now on?” Reggie asked silently freaking out that Alex had a potential boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The guy was good looking,” Reggie cut Luke off with a look. “For Alex, babe. He has potential to be good for Alex, he seems like the kind of person who doesn’t take rules too seriously, a real rule breaker, Alex needs that so we should try not to get in the way too much.” Reggie gave Luke another look which made Luke plop down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t mess with anything at all, that doesn’t mean that we can’t watch their dates and stuff though,” Reggie suggested and Luke could at least agree with that. If they were not messing with Alex then spying on him would be the best route for them to take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie came back in after an hour and turned on her keyboard starting to play a Christmas tune that Alex knew immediately and he poofed down and to a cajon giving her a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful and since we’ve no place to go,” Julie looked at Alex for a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow,” Alex sang harmonizing with her voice nicely and Luke smiled picking up his acoustic guitar giving them a lighter feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t show signs of stopping and I’ve brought some corn for popping,” Luke winked at Reggie who didn’t pick up his bass but sat down on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lights are turned way down low,” Reggie sang and Julie, Alex, and Luke joined him in a four-part harmony. “Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we finally kiss goodnight, how I’ll hate going out in the storm but if you really hold me tight, all the way home I’ll be warm,” Julie sang nodding over to Reggie and Alex to finish them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fire is slowly dying and my dear we’re still goodbying, but as long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow,” Alex and Reggie sang slowly Alex tapping out a little final beat on the cajon smiling. Julie loved it when Reggie and Alex sang, they didn’t seem to want to sing during performances as much as she and Luke did and she didn’t mind but she loved hearing their voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should totally make a Christmas album,” Reggie said and Julie nodded along loving the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and maybe one of us can write a Christmas song for it or something, how are we going to do this in four days though?” Julie asked looking at the boys who sometimes wrote songs the day before a show and taught her quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just leave it to us Julie, we’ve got it. You should get to bed, we still have to finish that shopping for Flynn tomorrow right?” Luke said smiling at her and she sighed getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually get some sleep tonight boys,” Julie said pointing at each of them before closing the studio doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know that Julie still needed to shop for Flynn, I was going to meet up with Willie tomorrow,” Alex said and Reggie gave Luke a knowing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go then, I’m sure Julie won’t mind,” Reggie said smiling at Alex giving him a pat on the back. Alex knew that look too well, it’s the one Reggie had back when him and Luke were dating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, you two are not going to spy on me, no, and in case I didn’t mention it, no,” Alex said getting up and pacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we won’t but I’m really happy that you’re getting out there again Alex,” Luke said giving him that sad ex boyfriend look that made Alex feel really guilty because he was the one who suggested that they break up because he saw the looks Luke kept giving Reggie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Luke, just keep your noses out of this please,” Alex said going up to the loft healing the pullout couch get, well, pulled out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Alex!” Reggie called up to the blond who laid down on a dressed mattress in the loft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night Reg, night Luke,” Alex said laying back against the pillow thinking over his day. It was crazy that he was going out with a guy but what if Willie didn’t like him like that or if he wasn’t gay and go freaked out or something? Alex couldn’t take that kind of rejection but he still liked hanging out with him. They should try to at least be friends and still talk to one another and Alex would take friendship over hatred any day. So Alex wouldn’t tell Willie about him liking guys, he needed Willie so much already, that ghost gave him a new perspective and way to think of things and he knew some pretty cool tricks. He couldn’t lose him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. December 21st</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex meets up with Willie again and realizes he doesn't want to take things slow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>December 21, 2020, 8 am</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex woke up in a cold sweat which was weird, could ghosts even sweat? He saw his family and the looks of disapproval on their faces of him dating a guy who he wasn’t even dating. Alex shimmied down the stairs to see Julie standing there on her phone facing the loft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’morning Alex,” Julie said not even looking up at him. “Do you want to start writing a song cause I think it would be fun if we compete with Luke and Reggie to see who can come up with the better Christmas song,” Julie said and Alex could see the fire in her eyes, she wanted to win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that would be fun,” Alex said sitting by the piano taking in the sight of the empty pullout couch, Reggie and Luke must have gotten restless again last night and left so he didn’t have to hear anything. “Alright how about something about a fire, maybe sit by the fire with me?” Alex suggested and Julie wrote it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let this be more than a happy memory?” Julie asked Alex looking for his approval. The two went off spitballing lyrics at each other until the clock struck nine and Julie had to make her way to the store which Alex accompanied her not wanting her to be entirely alone on her journey. “Looks like Luke and Reggie are already in there talking to someone,” Julie said and Alex poofed into the store and saw Reggie and Luke talking to Willie who was being super chill about his friends seemingly grilling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...so if you even think about,” Luke noticed Alex standing there, arms crossed glaring at him. “Nice meeting you Willie,” Luke grabbed Reggie and pulled him across the store confusing Willie who hadn’t seen Alex standing there yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey hotdog,” Willie said, turning around just as Alex was about to approach him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh hi,” Alex said and Willie smiled at him wanting a smile back. Willie grabbed his hand again like the previous day and dragged him out the door and in the opposite way. “Where are we going?” Alex asked catching up with Willie who had been dragging him along at that point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I tell you I’ll have to kill you,” Willie said stopping and Alex looked at Willie with wide eyes before the brunette let out a laugh. “Take a joke hotdog, it’s a surprise,” Willie said starting to pull Alex again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked until they were next to a giant tree that stood tall in the middle of the city. “Wow,” Alex said not even realizing that there was a tree there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they started putting it up a few years ago it’s crazy how much the world can change in what 25 years did you say?” Willie asked and Alex nodded still taking in the color-changing lights. “You were in a band right?” Willie asked and Alex tilted his head confused as to how Willie had gotten that information. “Luke and Reggie told me, they seem like cool guys, is there anything that you could like, perform by yourself?” Willie asked and Alex started getting nervous, he couldn’t perform in front of Willie but he really liked him so he should show off right? Alex was conflicted about what to do with the opportunity that he was just given but then he remembered the song that he and Julie had written that morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I do,” Alex said and he grabbed some sleigh bells off of a cart smiling at Willie’s amused look. “Come on and sit by the fire with me, let us be more than a happy memory. Make my dreams come true, underneath the mistletoe just us two.” Alex shook the bells along and people were looking around to see who was singing as Willie just looked at Alex in shock. ”What could be better than this? Living our lives to the fullest with bliss. Everything’s coming up right over where the ground is white. This winter wonderland is amazingly better with you, with you, amazingly better with you.” People could start to see Alex and were clapping along shocking Willie even more than when people could just see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold my hand in this magical land, never let go till we have to meet again. Give me a sign that this is ok, I’ll be amazed if you even want to stay. What could be better than this? Having too much fun nothing could go amiss. Everything’s coming up right can you see the stars tonight? This winter wonderland is amazingly better with you, with you, with you, amazingly better with you, with you, ohhh amazingly better with you,” Alex drew people in and everyone was surrounding him as he hopped up on a wall so no one’s hand would go right through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel the heat against my face cozy up by the fireplace. What could go wrong in a wonderland where we all belong? Yeah, nothing is better than this, celebrate, come on it’s Christmas. Everything’s coming up right can you hear the sleigh bells chime? Oh cause this winter wonderland is amazingly better with you,” Alex plopped down sitting on the stone wall he was walking around and Willie watched in wonder as people gasped because of Alex disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you write that yourself?” Willie asked, still blown away from Alex singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah my bandmate Julie and I wrote it together, it was supposed to be a duet and it would have sounded so much better and now you must think I suck or something…” Willie put his hands on Alex’s shoulders making Alex stop ranting about how “bad” he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex it was amazing,” Willie said, holding Alex’s hand tight gazing lovingly into the blond’s eyes leaning in until he heard someone shout Alex’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing Alex!” a girl ran up to him and Reggie and Luke weren’t that far behind. “You must be that boy Alex met yesterday, I’m Julie.” Julie held out her hand for him to shake but his hand went right through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a ghost?” Willie asked and Julie shook her head. “That’s crazy, you must be like super powerful or something to be able to see us without someone else intervening,” Willie said and the others looked at him confused. “I should get going, I’ll see you tomorrow Alex?” Willie asked and Alex nodded feeling Willie’s hand slip from his as he walked away jumping on his skateboard before poofing off into nothingness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get back to the studio crazy boys,” Julie said leading the way picking up her phone and putting it to her ear so people didn’t think she was crazy while she talked to her phantoms walking down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willie poofed into the Hollywood Ghost Club sighing and humming along to the tune that Alex had been singing a moment prior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“William, that’s the face of someone who’s smitten, who’s the lucky ghost?” Caleb asked elbow on the counter and chin in his hand wanting Willie to tell Caleb about his ghost friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I met Alex yesterday at that hippie store my mom owns and he’s pretty cool, he’s even in a band,” Willie gushed, it was so nice to have someone to talk about Alex to. “The craziest thing happened today though, he was singing and then suddenly he was visible to everyone around him,” Willie said and Caleb’s excited face morphed to one of curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Caleb asked nails tapping on the counter smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was so cool and to be honest Caleb, I think I might actually be in love with him, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about him since we met,” Willie added and as much as Caleb loved Willie like his own son, there was someone in his basement that needed the promise of more souls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should bring him here sometime then William, for now though, move fast you never know when that thing we have will get hungry again,” Caleb said and Willie shuddered at the thought of the very thing that was keeping him here also destroying him. Willie poofed back to the store and looked around trying to see if the blond would have come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear Julie, he is literally the best,” Alex said and Julie went to give him a hug but fell right through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we not going to talk about that song though? Did you two really write that?” Reggie asked arm hooked through Luke’s sitting on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wrote it this morning, and thanks to Alex, it now has at least some publicity but maybe next time we perform all together, I know you want to show off for your mans but dial it back hotdog,” Julie said trying out Willie’s nickname for Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not as charming when you say it, and I’ll try not to go too overboard again, I’m going to go clear my head,” Alex said poofing out and in front of the store looking up at the faded sign overhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex?” a voice asked out of the darkness and Alex looked over to see Willie walking toward him. “What are you doing here so late?” he added getting closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-um would it be weird to say that I hoped you’d be here so I could see you again?” Alex asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all hotdog, I’d actually be honored,” Willie said the tips of his fingers touching Alex’s sending a spark through both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Julie tried using that nickname on me,” Alex said and Willie slapped a hand over his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare she take that nickname, do you know how hard I worked on that?” Willie asked still mock hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Willie, it’s literally how I died,” Alex said smiling at Willie who blinked fast trying to come up with a response to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will literally fight her,” Willie said making Alex chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will.” The two stared at each other not knowing what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you came to see me?” Alex looked up at the sign again blush spreading over his face. “There’s nothing wrong with that Alex, I came here to see you too, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I met you,” Willie said lacing his fingers through Alex’s, a smile spreading over the latter's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good cause then it wouldn’t be fair,” Alex said and Wilie’s lips curled into a smile as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I say something weird?” Willie asked and Alex nodded. “I really want to kiss you right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you?” Alex asked quietly and Willie almost didn’t hear him. Willie grabbed Alex by the back of the neck dragging him down to meet his lips in a simple kiss. “I liked that,we should do it again,” Alex said eyes still closed placing his hands on Willie’s shoulders. Willie placed a hand on the small of Alex’s back grabbing at his hoodie as their lips met again the two so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t notice that they had poofed to an abandoned loft that Willie hung out in. Alex felt the back of his knees hit a bed and his arms flailed as he fell down back hitting the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we keep going? We just met but I feel like we were meant to meet,” Willie said kneeling at the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, just, let’s do this slowly,” Alex said turning his head to the side trying to hide his blush. He felt someone on top of him between his legs and a hand turning his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will always take care of you Alex,” Willie said seriously and Alex smiled pulling Willie down to meet his face.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. December 22nd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Willie tells Caleb about Alex and Caleb has to try and feed the demon in his basement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex woke up with something warm against his cheek and weight on his hip, his hand was touching something fuzzy and he was naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the world of the woke,” a voice above him said and a hand squeezed his hip bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” Alex said looking up to see Willie’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not God but thanks for the complement Hotdog,” Willie winked at Alex and got up walking across the apartment naked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Willie!” Alex yelled, pulling the covers up over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you haven’t seen before,” Willie said laughing at Alex’s shy behavior. “I could gladly remind you,” Willie said, ripping the covers off and climbing back under with a book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have some decency,” Alex said rolling out of bed and grabbing his underwear from the floor, pulling it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just going to show you some picture of me as a kid,” Willie said laughing and Alex blushed harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naked?” Alex asked hopping up on the bed anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you had told young me that sometime in the future I would be deeply in love with the hottest and most bashful guy on the planet and in all of the realms and that he would like me back I would have called you crazy,” Willie said and Alex just blushed smiling snuggled up in Willie’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not so bad looking yourself, William,” Alex said and Willie’s eyes widened reminded of Caleb. A buzzing came from Alex’s pants across the room and he poofed over and picked up a phone while Willie just admired Alex’s boxered butt from across the room. “Yeah Luke, I’ll be back soon,” Alex said hanging up. “I’m so sorry Willie, I have to go please forgiv…” before Alex could even get the rest of his sentence out, Willie poofed across the room giving him a peck on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cool Alex, you didn’t even tell your friends that you were going to be with me last night, go,” Willie said with a soft smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later at the store?” Alex asked with hopeful eyes and Willie smiled nodding and Alex was fully dressed leaving the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb looked at the red smoke in the basement of his club. “I don’t see what you want me to do about William’s promise,” Caleb said arms crossed glaring at the smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will be taken or else you will be to blame for the rampage of demons crawling the Earth, I want my souls Covington and I want his now,” the demon appeared before him smiling with jagged teeth and charred skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has decades left on his quota,” Caleb tried to reason. “What if I can get you someone else?” Caleb asked thinking back to William’s friend that he was talking about the previous day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have until the 25th midnight or else you must give me the boy.” The demon evaporated. Caleb sunk to the ground thinking about what he had just done. He promised the demon the soul of William’s newest friend, it would be worth it to save William. He just had to get William to not see Alex for a few days and then he would forget all about him and then Caleb wouldn’t feel so guilty about taking Alex’s soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up seeing Willie’s smile beaming down at him. “You will not believe the night I had last night,” Willie said helping Caleb up as they walk out to the stage sitting in the middle. “So I went out for a walk and I ran into Alex, then we kissed, and he was totally cool about it. We also might have done a bit more than kiss but that’s not the point, he actually likes me back Caleb!” Willie said falling on his back and kicking his legs up in the air in excitement. “He even agreed to see me again later, isn’t that great?” Willie asked and Caleb felt horrible for ruining Willie’s joyous moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re needed tonight William,” Caleb said getting up with a look of disapproval set on his face. “I don’t want you having a relationship if it’s going to distract you from work,” Caleb said feeling horrible for ruining Willie’s story and him telling Caleb about his first time with a boy that he loves. “How do you even know everything about this boy? He lives with two other guys William, he could be cheating on you. You have work, you should focus on that,” Caleb added feeling his heartbreak when he saw Willie’s face before the boy attempted to poof out only to be shocked. “Go up to your room and get yourself presentable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you!” The words hit Caleb like a brick as he watched the teen ghost run up to his room and slam the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day you’ll understand where I’m coming from William,” Caleb said after the teen started crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex stood outside the store checking the time again, Willie was three hours late. Luke walked up to him and wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulders. “I don’t think he’s coming,” Luke said with a sad look on his face. When he saw Willie next he was going to beat him into next week for making Alex feel less than special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just go home,” Reggie said wrapping another arm around Alex who had started crying at that point. Alex sat in his bed and Luke called Julie, Flynn, and Carrie asking them to come back a little early from their outing to help Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came as soon as I heard, where is he?” Carrie asked brushing the hair out of her face breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in his bed,” Luke said pointing to the loft and Carrie climbed the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming sweetie, everything is going to be ok,” Carrie called out like a doting mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Julie asked worried about the sobbing coming from Alex’s part of the studio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He waited for Willie for three hours and I don’t know what happened last night or this morning but I think they might have done the deed,” Luke said and Julie’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seemed like such a nice guy,” Julie said sitting down on the couch hearing comforting words from Carrie. “Do you really think he just wanted to have sex with Alex then leave him in the dust, that doesn’t seem right,” Julie added. Something wasn’t adding up, Willie looked at Alex like he held the world, was it really all just an act?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I know is that I want an explanation and Alex needs one,” Reggie said head on Luke’s shoulder looking up helplessly at the loft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there in silence for an hour then heard a bang outside the studio and saw a boy with long brown hair. “That’s him,” Luke said poofing outside the studio and Alex did too, hearing that Willie was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Willie, why didn’t you show up tonight?” Alex asked face red and eyes still watery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I realized that you are a distraction, I should have never met you Alex and I wish I hadn’t,” Willie said voice cold and eyes like ice. Alex took a shaky breath and Luke stepped in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you say that? Alex is literally one of the most awesome guys on the planet and you think it’s ok to say that you should have never met him. I won’t let you talk about him like that, no one can talk about him like that!” Luke yelled catching Julie and Reggie’s attention and the two walked outside to see Alex and Luke shaking one out of sadness the other out of anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on out here?” Julie asked arms crossed tapping her foot impatiently. “If you’re going to bother or pick on one of my bandmates then you’re not allowed on my property, GO!” Julie yelled pointing away from her house as Willie just stood there. He looked at Alex sadly before poofing off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex…” Reggie started going to hold Alex’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really just want to be alone right now Reg,” Alex said poofing off sitting on the top of the Orpheum. “Everything could be better than this, why is it so hard for me to live life with bliss. Why can’t I do anything right?” Alex sang to himself to the tune of Winter Wonderland before hearing footsteps behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s almost midnight, what’s a boy like you doing out here when you could be partying?” a man in purple said to Alex and the blond jumped slightly startled but faced the man. “Caleb Covington at your service, seems like you’ve got a bit of heartbreak in you there,” Caleb said and Alex nodded. “There’s always a way to fix that, give me a visit sometime, you’ll know where to go when the time comes,” Caleb added giving the boy a pat on the back and dropping a card when he poofed away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might as well be worth a shot.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. December 23rd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone tries to fix things before Christmas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>December 23, 9 am</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie checked the loft again but Alex still hadn’t come back and it was just Carrie sleeping there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still not back,” Reggie said to Luke who had started pacing. “That’s Alex’s model strut,” Reggie added making Luke sit down and bounce his knee. Where could Alex have gone, he was missing for nine hours now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll come back, he always does,” Luke said pulling Reggie down onto the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex stood outside the Hollywood Ghost Club staring at the large building before pushing the doors open and walking inside. He saw men getting ready washing glasses and waving to him as he walked through meeting up with Caleb who was talking to someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off to your room now, I’ve got a meeting,” Caleb pointed and Willie ran away looking back seeing Alex there. Alex didn’t even look at him or more like he couldn’t look at him. “Heartbreak is just the worst isn’t it?” Caleb asked Alex who snapped out of his trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand, I gave him everything. H-he was the first guy I’ve ever really loved. I shouldn’t be here, I need to go home,” Alex said getting up and wiping tears from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb was struck with how much Alex liked Willie or more like loved Willie. He watched Alex walk out of the room still crying and his heart went out to the poor boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb needed a soul but he couldn’t take Alex’s he was cruel but not that cruel. He couldn't split up the young lovers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex stood in front of the studio doors tears racing down his face as he prepared to get crushed by his friends. He walked through the door and saw Luke get up and poof next to him hugging him tighter than ever had before, Reggie joined Luke and Julie ran over too as they listened to Alex’s sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill the skater boy,” Julie said grabbing a bat from the couch and Alex just poofed over and took it from her giving her a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some guys are just like that Julie, we have a recording to do today,” Alex said sitting down behind his drums. Julie and Alex sang Winter Wonderland together as Ray filmed. Luke and Reggie sang their song called Christmas Without the Country, a song that Reggie obviously convinced Luke to make with him which was surprisingly sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to make this the best Christmas ever,” Julie said playing with Alex’s hair later in the afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really hope you’re right,” Alex said closing his eyes to take a nap as Julie’s acrylic nails sifted through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke walked into the room sitting down next to her and Reggie looked down at them from the loft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t stand seeing him like this,” Reggie said breaking the silence pointing to Alex’s face which had dried tears stains and his hair was a mess after another breakdown after the shooting for their Christmas songs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s got to be something we can do, we can track Willie down and make him tell us why he said what he said,” Julie offered and Luke nods liking the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willie walks down to Caleb’s dressing room five minutes before their nightly performance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“William, good to see you,” Caleb said and Willie rolled his eyes. “I know you hate me but after seeing Alex today, I want you to be with him, William. He seems like an amazing kid and just the right match for you,” Caleb said and Willie’s eyes shot open in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Willie asked smiling happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Positive, now go get your guy,” Caleb smacked Willie on the shoulder nodding to the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willie poofed to the entrance of the store looking around for Alex but just seeing Luke, Reggie, and Julie instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Alex?” Willie asked and Luke’s jaw clenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We figured we’d find you here, Alex isn’t coming. Do you not remember what you said to him? You said you wished you had never met him,” Luke said and Willie’s eyes flash with hurt. “I wish you hadn’t either, then maybe he wouldn’t be so vulnerable now,” Luke added and Julie pulled on his arm as he started to move towards Willie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex is an emotional guy and you tainted his first time having sex just cause you weren’t interested anymore, that’s sick,” Reggie looked Willie up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys give Willie a chance to talk, I wanna hear what he has to say about why he doesn’t like Alex anymore,” Julie said cold brown eyes staring up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I don’t like Alex anymore, I love him. I had to push him away for his own safety, I didn’t want him getting hurt just cause my boss doesn’t like him. Alex met Caleb today though and he said that Alex was one of the nicest guys he’d ever met and that I need to see him and make things right, please let me make things right,” Willie begged Julie who sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, Alex has had enough for tonight,” Julie said and Willie thanked her before poofing off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you do that? We were trying to keep them away from each other?” Reggie asked and Luke nodded along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see the way that he begged to be near Alex?” the boys nodded. “He loves Alex and there’s nothing else to it, that kind of love comes once in a lifetime, that’s the kind of love you two share,” Julie said smiling softly. “I’m not going to let anyone ruin that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex woke up alone, he looked around for his friends but instead saw Caleb standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleb?” Alex stared at the man who turned to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to forgive Willie, I made him say those things to keep the two of you safe, well Willie more than you but you two belong together, so promise me that you’ll forgive him,” Caleb said face serious and Alex nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t promise that it will happen right away, he hurt me badly but I’ll work on it.” Caleb smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all I could ask for Alex.” Caleb smiled at him before poofing off. It was official, he was going to see Willie, Alex yawned, maybe tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>